


Entries from a Journal of a God-King

by Derkow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Epistolary Work, Gen, Introspection, May Contain Graphic Content and Language, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Philosophy, Ruminations and Reflections on One's Past, Work In Progress, my first fanfiction, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkow/pseuds/Derkow
Summary: Entries from a journal that Sasuke keeps in a timeline where he somehow managed to succeed in his plan for revolution.Also, this is the author's first-ever published fanfiction.
Kudos: 4





	Entries from a Journal of a God-King

**Author's Note:**

> Entries are not immediately written by a Sasuke who just managed to smash the back of the Shinobi system, but one who saw the effects, both intentional and non-intentional, of his designs on the world around him.

##### Entry #1

I did not know that I could grow like this. 

I knew that I could be hairy on some instinctive level, rare as it is for people who share the same color of hair and eyes as my clan and I not to be, but not like this. The hair is dark, thick, gnarled, and covers most of my body, from my chest to my chin to the backs of my hands to the dorsums of my feet. Then again, I have never seen or remembered a kinsman who never gave up practicing shinobi hygiene, even when on their deathbeds. 

I have grown taller now, taller than any other, with a sturdy frame reminiscent of Lord Hashirama. The bakeneko says that I now look like the horsemen from the Far West who invaded the Lands of Chakra not long after the alleged Sage passed. Surprisingly, she says, they were the fathers of the wives (or wife) of Indra, not Ashura. My new memories confirm that to be true.

__

* * *

#####  Entry #5 

When I look down from my mountaintop, I see peasants come and put gifts at the base of my mountain, as if they were offering tribute to a deity. I hear them, when singing their work songs, of them giving thanks to me. It is as if they treat me as god. They worship me! Why do they deem me of praise like this?

On second thought, I can see why they do perceive me of being deserving of the fruits of their hard labor. In their eyes, I allowed them to attain their freedom in a way, by breaking the back of the shinobi system to which their feudal lords were able to assert themselves by. Strange how it is, to have such elevation in the eyes of some despite the saturation of the black marks on one’s record. I am guilty of that. 

The tricks a human mind can play on itself is admittedly astounding, especially with the types of blinders they can convince themselves to wear. 

Though I suppose that is necessary to live life, no? To persuade themselves that they are not the woodsmen who chop down the trees that others dear to them have poured their blood, sweat and tears into, to ensure that they remain alive. If one had full knowledge of the extent of the effort others put into the trees that one had recently chopped down, most people would try to chip their axes.

Only sociopaths would build houses. 

I wear the garments the peasants leave me out of necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if there are areas of the work where I could use improvement on. As mentioned before, this is my first published piece of fanfiction and I have been writing non-fiction for most of my life, and therefore dialogue, tone, narration, and similar elements will probably be in a very crude state. Also, there will likely be a plethora of grammatical errors and pretentiousness contained within it. Apologies if this reduces the atmosphere and immersion.
> 
> In addition, comments about the ideas presented and suggestions for the content of further entries will be greatly appreciated. Replies will likely not be instantaneous, due to my own personal tendencies and current events, though they will be definitely considered and thought over. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my working and the fever-dreams contained therein,  
> Derkow


End file.
